Wedding Gifts
by KellyWishes-Alot
Summary: It's Bella's Wedding day. What will happen when she is kidnapped? Who could have such a heart as to take away the bride from her wedding. And will Edward be on time?
1. Chapter 1

Well the day has come. Finally I look at my self in the mirror in a white dress and red bouquet of flowers ready to say my vows. Alice is on my left making sure that every curl she has managed to make is in the right spot. My mom just left and I now only have a few minutes until I walk down the isle.

"Jesus Bella, Calm down." Alice said almost making a joke. But I for one did not find it funny.

"I'm sorry that im a little nervous on my wedding day Alice," I got up and started pacing. "God, this is going to be so embarrassing. Im going to fall. Then im going to mess up something and ...and... Oh god Alice!" I burst into tears. She rushed over and took my face in her hands.

"Bella, Bella, Ssshh. It's going to be fine I can guarantee that nothing will go wrong. If I see you about to fall I can catch you before anyone notices" Alice tried rubbing my back soothingly. But her words worked well enough. I was better. Good thing to because I just heard the piano start. Alice linked arms with me and rushed me to the door. She put on my veil and then she walked out with my other Court. Then came me. I walked out with my arm linked to Charlie's. As soon as my foot hit the carpet I rushed to meet Edward's eyes. As soon as I found them I think my heart rate doubled. I felt faint so I counted back from ten. Not good enough but this could wait.

I was half way down the isle when I noticed Alice. She was definitely having a vision. I was scared it was bout me falling so I took more deliberate steps. While I was looking at me feet, I was lifted off my feet and through a glass window. I was so stunned that I didn't scream until I was out the window. Then sense was coming back to me. I looked to see what could've caused my sudden departure. I noticed I was being held around the waist and I couldn't see my captures face. I started flailing my arms and crying, but my hands were then held down with what could only be vampiric strength. We were also going at speeds that topped Edwards. I was trying to do fifty things at once. Wiggle my way out, see who was carrying me, scream, get my breathing right, and trying to find out where we were heading.

I only succeeded in about two of those. I managed to scream. So loud I think I went deaf for a couple of seconds. After that I looked to my way right and seen a sign for the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

i I only succeeded in about two of those. I managed to scream. So loud I think I went deaf for a couple of seconds. After that I looked to my way right and seen a sign for the airport /i 

The Airport? Why would the person take me there? More importantly who is this person?! Let's call the person 'Bob'. If 'Bob' took me to the airport then I would have to see his face while boarding a plane. And Bob would have to sit. So I would get a clear shot. A loud BANG made me come out of my thoughts. Me and 'Bob' were finally at the Airport, But he wasn't going in the direction of the entrance. He was going to 'Luggage Pickup'. Not running, but walking fast enough where things where still a blur. When we got to the belt that was marked 'C' He picked up the biggest suitcase on it. It was Black and looked more like a huge duffel bag. I noticed at the zipper that it wasn't all the way zipped and a string of bright orange yarn was hanging out of it. What in the world would this person want with me and some yarn? A knitting competition?

He starts fussing with the bag and I have time to think. Why haven't people noticed a man carrying a girl who's screaming? And where was Edward? All I could think about was if he was hurt or kidnapped also. WHO IS THIS GUY??!! I figured it was a guy because of his build and clothes, but you never know.

Out of nowhere he starts to run again. And with that I start to scream again. His lunges seemed more aggressive this time. As if he was angry. As soon as the thought was processed he halts to a stop and puts his hand over my mouth. At first I'm wandering if he's trying to get me to stop screaming, but then I notice there's a cloth on his hand and I start to get faint and my eyes droop and I find my self passing out.

----------------

My heavy eyes haven't opened but I'd say I was under the definition of conscious. I could hear muffled conversation. It took me awhile to wonder why it was muffled. Then I realized that I had opened my eyes, but I was surrounded by blackness. Oh god... I was in the suitcase! I heard my self start hyperventilating. Sense was coming slowly, but I managed to try and unzip the suitcase quietly. That mission failed quickly. The person I suspected was my captor zoomed to the bag and peered in.

My eyes needed a check-up. I think my heart stopped. This was the last person I would of thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry it took so long to update... I've been uber busy this week**.

I looked into the eyes of him. I made sure that there was pure hatred in my stare. Phil glared back just as piercingly, if not more. Mad as I was, my shock beat it out. Who would've thought my own mother's husband, my step-father, would take me from my wedding. As far as I was concerned, Phil was sitting next to my Mom at the ceremony. I had so many questions, but before half of them could be registered, he spoke.

"You've awaken." He bluntly stated. I wanted to respond, but I suddenly noticed the color of his eyes. They were a deep crimson. My stomach dropped. I almost puked then and there. No effing way. He's a vampire?!

"Uh, uh..." I said, staring into his eyes which were a hypnotizing shade, yet the reason they were that color was repulsive.

"I can see why you're a little baffled. So I explain why I have to kill you, and everything that's going to happen. I have placed a clone at the wedding and everyone outside of Lauren, Victoria, you and I are frozen still or dead, so you understand that no one can possibly save you now." He spoke like he was naming things of a list.

I was still a little caught from the first name he talked of. Lauren? Did he mean Laurent? The only Lauren I knew was the bitch that never seemed to give me a chance, yet still hated me. I could see why he would mean Lauren after I think about it, but would that mean she is a vampire? Absolutely not, she couldn't be.

"The rest, you need not know. You will find out soon enough" As he spoke the last words he zipped the bag back up. Back into darkness, in more ways then one. For one, left in the darkness of the bag and into the pit of despair and darkness that came with knowing that Edward could be hurt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Holy Nelly Furtado. I haven't updated in ages. Anyone care? Well Until I see people actually wanna read this, Wedding Gifts is on hiatus. To show you care, make sure you review Im not gunna keep writing if I have no cyber-audience**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wedding Gifts officially off hiatus. LOVIN THE REVEIWS! KEEP EM COMIN... Hehe Go Renee**

**Me No Owny Twilight. :'(**

**BPOV **

Breathing in the barely-there oxygen of the bag, trying to relax (wishing Jasper was here to help) and figure out how I could get out off the current situation. No one could save me so Edward's dramatic rescue was off the list. Trying to escape by myself would be a huge risk due to my clumsy disabilities. I'm pretty much trapped until further notice.

When I here a deep, throaty laugh my blood tingles in my veins like pop rocks. The darkest laugh I've ever heard coming from my new found enemy, Phil. The vibration tells me that he or they is walking towards me. All of a sudden someone effortlessly lifts me and the bag off the ground and carries me for a very long while. So long I think I may have fallen asleep while being carried of to the spot that just may be the place of my death.

With a hard thump telling me that he's done carrying me and I'm on a hard surface, I'm fully awake. A sudden zip and a swift movement, I was out of the bag and on my feet. I didn't stay on my feet very long because my legs gave out from being in a space too small for too long. Trying to regain my strength, I see that I'm in a room. It's completely walled and floored with cement. Lights hang from the ceiling and the actual room was probably the size of a basketball court.

There is a table right beside where I am standing and I notice that it's the one that I was trapped in. There is more orange string that is coming out of the zipper. My curiosity gets to me as I reach for the bag and touch the zipper.

"Curious, are we?" Phil laughed the blood-curdling laugh again. "I guess it woud be okay for you to know what exactly was in the bag. In the blink of an eye he was a the bag. He unzipped it.

Out fell victoria's head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait :\ Christmas kept me busy as you can imagine.**

The first thing that hit me was the putrid smell. I choked on it and my eyes started to water. But the unbearable scent was not the only thing to make my eyes water. I started to sob. If they had her head, that meant that she wasn't done for, wasn't dead. She could still kill me, or worse, Edward.

"That was uncalled for. I would have hoped you would wait to unveil that certain piece. Now it will be to easy for our little Bella to put the pieces together." Someone with a remarkably similar, angry voice said.

Phil's eyes widened and he immediately retreated from his position next to my quivering body. "I couldn't help myself. She would've surely opened it with or without my help." His voice was apologetic and meek. Almost like the Phil I knew. But I knew he was just scared out of the voice I have yet to find the bearer of. My shock hasn't yet worn and I couldn't help stare at Victoria's remains.

Slowly and shakily I turned to see a silent conversation between Phil and Lauren. But I could barely recognize her. No blond hair and somewhat preppy clothes. She looked like a mini-version on Victoria! I hoped wild orange hair that resembled flames and ultra pale skin was the new blond and tan because other wise, there was no doubt she was related to Victoria. And that meant she probably wanted to kill me just as much as Victoria.

When I looked into her eyes she gave me a lovable smirk and deadly glare at the same time. Now that took skill.

"I've only had one hundred years to practice" She snaps. I just look at her dumbfounded. I could feel my mouth was hanging open so I quickly shut. How in gods name did she-

"Your Edward isn't the only one that can read minds honey" She says gently as if talking to a two year old. Then she simply grins at me vehemently. I find my self smiling in horror. "Among other things"

I just sit there smiling uncontrollably and fighting back tears "What are you doing?" I cried desperately. Just then my hand goes toward my head without my consent. It snatches a patch of hair that managed to fall out of my wedding hair style and tugged on it. The tears were rolling freely down my cheeks now. _STOP IT! _I scream in my head.

"Who would want to quit something so fun?" She said in between fits of laughter escaping her pale lips.

It was like this for hours. My body doing things I didn't will it to. By the time she found it was enough my eyes were swollen and my throat numb from wailing. She left with an amused smile leaving me in the large cement room on the floor with no hope left.

**Review review review. **

**Do it. DOOO EEEET.**


	7. Chapter 7

I won't, can't sleep. I don't think I will ever sleep again. I lay on the hard concrete willing it to be his concrete chest instead. I stare blankly at knees, as I am curled in a tight ball. Numb, just numb. Face numb, stomach numb, heart numb. The only thing that worked in even the smallest amount was my brain, surprisingly. I try to figure it all out. Lauren said it would now be easy for me and I suspect there counting the seconds until I do. But they don't know me. For if they did, they would know that I'm not that clever.

Maybe it's not even that big of a deal. Maybe I already know it, the part about them putting Victoria. Or maybe it's the part about them being related. Maybe I'm over thinking it.

I close my eyes in frustration and Laurens walks in. Something in me tells me not to open my eyes so I don't. I start thinking of roses just so that she won't know.

"She's sleeping." She shouted to someone. "It's about time. Okay, get the bag containing Vic, and take it to the dining room. Lay it on the table and wait for me." While she was talking, she reminded me of someone in the military, calling off orders.

Someone, who I'm guessing is Phil, walked towards me and picked Victoria's head up and marched out the door.

Lauren only stayed a moment longer then walked out of the room. After that my charade took its affect on me and I fell asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - oOo- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I woke up in a completely different environment. At first my blood level rose, thinking I was in the Cullen's dining hall. But my brain corrected my heart and I realized this was obviously the dining room just outside the concrete room that was spoken about.

I studied my surroundings and found that I was lying on a large rectangle table and at my feet sat Victoria's face set in a permanent scowl. I immediately flinched away from it and heard a cackle.

"Don't worry. She doesn't bite." Lauren said ironically. She laughed at her own joke and I just looked at her like she was crazy. Which she was.

She composed her face and looked into my eyes suddenly deathly serious. "I'm telling you what you are to do. So listen up."

This is going to be a long stay.

**Kso I feel bad about the wait... so this is like.. a little longer. I don't know about you, but I cant wait for the nxt chapy. It will get here sooner if you ****REVIEW.**

**That's right. I said**_**REVIEW**___


End file.
